gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 094
Kei Kurono (くろのけい, Kurono Kei) is the 94th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page An unknown woman is seen wearing only a few parts of the Gantz suit, namely the boots, gloves, a leg and an arm holster. She is also wearing a long G-string which has been unbuttoned on one side and a breast piece which pushes her breasts upwards and shows her nipples. She has raised her arms above her head holding an x-gun in her hands and covering her mouth. She also has long hair. Synopsis The chapter begins with Kei Kurono confused by a website about Gantz and the Tokyo Room, showed to him by Shion Izumi. Shion explains that there is a debate as to whether what the website is talking about is real or fake before stating that the creator of the site is a middle-schooler. This gets Kurono's attention and he questions whether Joichiro Nishi created the site or not. These suspicions are confirmed when Shion says that the site hasn't been updated for about a month and only goes up to the hunt for the Leet alien, as Joichiro was killed by the Tanaka Alien after the Leet alien. Shion asks Kurono whether his name is Kei, which he confirms, and Shion points out that in a part about the Leet alien, someone named Kei Kurono is said to have defeated the alien while wearing a special black suit all by himself. Shion accuses him of knowing the sites creator, once more pointing out his name in the article, but Kurono tries to brush him off with vague excuses out of fear of his head exploding. Shion says that he believes everything that is said on the blog, as the areas described all have some sort of visible damage done to them, though later retracts the statement, saying that it is only interesting before shutting the laptop, relieving Kurono. He then asks Kurono if he is wearing the suit under his shirt, however, shocking him, and states that he didn't even try to escape when Tachibana's Gang assaulted him and that the suits will make it so that not even getting hit by a car will hurt him. He asks him if he can show him his suit, and Kurono is seemingly about to do so, incredibly nervous and constantly thinking about the bomb in his head, but Shion suddenly tells him to forget it and leaves, saying he shouldn't be rambling on. Kurono sits down next to his bed, saying he will need to be more careful next time before Kurono is teleported into the Tokyo room by Gantz, completely unaware until he is standing directly in front of him. Gantz then shows him his target, the Shorty alien, and the chapter ends with Kurono panicking at the fact that no one else is present and the realisation that he will have to do the mission alone. Characters in Order of Appearance *Unknown Woman from Cover 94 and 96 *Kei Kurono *Shion Izumi *Joichiro Nishi (memory) *Akira Kurono (mentioned) *Masaru Kato (mentioned) *Baddass Shorty Alien (shown on screen) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters